The present invention relates to a rotary pillow whomper. Pillows are manufactured in a mass production manufacturing line in which the pillow casing is provided, stuffed with a stuffing, closed, fluffed, and packaged. Many pillows are stuffed with a filling that consists of a fiber filling. Such a filling tends to clump and concentrate in a variety of areas within the pillow casing. The result is a pillow with corners that appear empty or not filled with fiber as well as lumpy due to uneven fiber distribution. Such a pillow is unattractive when it is sold to the consuming public.
This problem is well recognized in the pillow manufacturing industry and manufacturers have attempted different ways to resolve the issue. One way the issue is resolved is manually. Simply, a person on the manufacturing line takes manufactured pillows and grasps the corners of each pillow and swings it against a hard surface to distribute the fiber filling. This method is labor intensive and adds significant costs to the pillow. It is also an inconsistent solution to the problem.
It would be advantageous to provide a device that could mechanically uniformly distribute fiber filling throughout the casing of a pillow, thereby evenly distributing the fill and rendering a pillow more aesthetically pleasing to the consumer. An added result is a pillow that appears more lofty and is softer.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,254 to Henry and U.S. Published Application No. U.S. 2010/0170206 A1 to Kim disclose devices including vibratory mechanisms to facilitate settling of goods packaged in flexible containers. Neither of these references teaches a mechanism similar to that of the present invention. Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,631 to Franklin et al. which discloses a mechanism including two counter-rotating devices designed to tuck side panels into a body portion of a pant-like garment. This differs significantly from the teachings of the present invention.
Additional references are known to Applicant which are designed to fill goods including pillows. U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,160 to Rothstein et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,879 to Hickerson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,082 to Watson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,860,092 to Collida et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,380,575 to Stricklin, U.S. Pat. No. 8,281,819 to Dillon, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,578,973 to Dillon teach such devices. None of these patents teaches or suggests the structure and function of the present invention.